and the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we loved)
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: A fanfiction continuing a few years after Clockwork Princess, and of Tessa's little helping pushes with Jace as she tries to get to know her family again. (We'll just go with my idea that Tessa is actually Ragnor Fell.) R&R's are greatly appreciated!


_I have really wanted to write a fic like this for ages, but only recently have I had enough muse to do so without messing it up as bad as Magnus-with-no-hair-jell._

_Who am I kidding? Magnus looks perfect with or without hair jell._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The New York Institute wasn't as 'hidden' as the old London one had been, Tessa noted with mild interest. Magnus had told her to meet him here; but there'd been no sign of him yet, much to her distaste. Why call her and not show?

But it was Magnus that had asked it of her, and so she would do; Tessa owed the warlock this at least.

Settling herself on the sidewalk, Tessa yawned and fished out her phone from the pocket of her jeans. Jem had been asleep in her apartment (still on the couch no matter how much she told him she didn't mind sharing a bed) when she had left at Magnus's behest. Tessa had left Jem a note on the fridge before she'd left, saying that she was visiting the local Institute.

She wondered if he was awake.

But she knew why her friend had asked _her_ of all the creatures he knew to do this; knew it was because it was Tessa herself who was connected to each person who lived there in some way, shape or form. Tessa did not know how she was going to tackle the situation with Jace, and figured that it would be easier on both of them if she didn't bring up the subject at all.

Her phone began to ring before she even started to punch in James's number; his picture flashing across the little screen, the theme song to Monster's Inc. singing clear and high into the morning air. Tessa smiled at the sound, clicking the little green button and bringing the mobile to her ear.

"Morning, you." She greeted happily.

"Morning, Tessa." Came his reply a few seconds later. "Why are you at New York's Institute?"

Tessa grinned against her phone, ducking her chin further into the warmth of her scarf as the wind picked up. "So you found my little note?" she asked, smiling softly to herself as she always did when he called.

"Yes. Yes I did; though this mobile-phone you bought me is harder than yours to work out, you know."

She fidgeted on the cement, her tail-bone hurting a little. "His Lord Highness asked me to, and you know that I can't deny Church anything." She told him.

Jem laughed on the other end of the line, played along with her story. "Especially a good scratch behind the ear; you're the only one who can get close enough."

Tessa laughed.

"You're the only one he doesn't bite," he complained good-naturedly.

Tessa found herself shrugging at his words, even though she knew full-well that he could not see her. "Or claw at," she said simply, before glancing quickly around her. "Magnus said it had something to do with the Clave. I don't know what exactly; he never told me."

Jem was silent for moment. "But he wanted you to meet with him, _there?"_

Tessa nodded, and then rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, pretty much. Hang on," she said, hearing something and feeling eyes upon her. "Speak of the devil…" she muttered.

Magnus was leaning against the light post a few meters from where she sat, a vulpine smile touching his gleaming orbs. "…and he shall appear, my dear. And he shall appear."

Tessa gave him a look and came to her feet. "Jem, Magnus is here; I have to go."

Jem made an unhappy sound. "I know where the Institute is," he said softly as Tessa skipped lightly up the steps, Magnus leading the way. "I could be there in half an hour, if that. In a taxi."

She smiled and hugged her shawl closer to her body. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Coming," he said, and hung up.

Tessa finally managed to shimmy her phone back into her front pocket, and she glanced over to Magnus; the High Warlock of Boston was giving her a queer look. "What is it?" she asked, grey eyes frowning.

Magnus Bane shook his head, a soft smile giving him a cute-and-cuddly look. "Nothing at all, Theresa." He offered his arm to her, and she took it; taking the comfort she knew she'd need when she saw Jace Lightwood. As Tessa rested her head on Magnus's shoulder with the barest of weight, she heard him speak again. "Come; let's give them a history lesson to remember."

Tessa grinned. "Yes," she said. "Let's."

* * *

_D.P~_**_ So... this is just a starter. A first of many courses, if you will, but I need feedback people. Please?_**


End file.
